bards_beards_birdsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon Ballad
The Dragon Ballad is a musical piece that according to the legend would be able to cause the Dragon's Call. By performing the song a signal is transmitted to all the dragons in the world. By triggering some part of the dragon's brain, the dragons cannot resist but go to the place where the signal originated. Mister B. and the Evil Queen are planning to give a performance of this piece History of the song There are many theories about the origin of the Dragon Ballad. The most dominant, and lately more solidly proven theory being that it was written by Moro the Bard in 1037-1038 when the dragon Dammart invaded the country. For a full overview see the article on The origin of the Dragon Ballad. The Music The music of the Dragon Ballad represents musical elements of several region in or adjacent to Baton. I have yet to write the music. The Ballad consists of several parts: *Parade. The Parade is some kind of march, like the Buffoon by Prokofiev. It starts of with an instrumental passage in which the singers are being summoned. They enter and subsequently uni sono join in with the melody. *Fire serenade *hymn? *Jig? met woordspeling *passacaglia? *The Dragon's Calling, rondo The Ensemble The Dragon Ballad can only successfully be performed by an ensemble with a very specific instrumentation and a given amount of full-blooded princes as vocalists. A performance of the Dragon Ballad requires 7 instrumentalists and 7 soloists. Soloists In Mister B.'s version these princes are designated as soloist: #Percy , the biologist, the eldest son of Archimedes I. Zijn stemgeluid #Eckhart, the lazy prince, the youngest son of Archimedes I. Zijn stemgeluid #Tripp, the Frog Prince #Primus, Mighty Prince of Here and There #Waldo (Wallie), the Pale Prince of Anchoria #Gobi, Prince of the Jungle #Ember, Prince of the Plains Instrumentalists: Several specific instruments are prescribed in the Dragon Ballad. Each instrument represents a region in the world. The instruments are all typical for the region, city or people that they represent. The required instruments are: #Clarinet, played by Dean Threshold. The clarinet represents the highlands south of Mindolum and the Grass roamers, who reside in those parts. #Keys, divided into part for, most importantly, glass harmonium, organ, harmonium and synthesizer. This instrument represents the capital city in the hart of the country. The part is played by Simon Hearst. #Timpani, player by Birga Yam. The timpani stand in for the barren northern regions of the country. They are often associated with the northern city of Nailbore Rock. #Marimba and Vibraphone. The tuned percussion instruments represent the south east of the country. They are commonly used in religious services in the local temples. #Tuba (or another bass instrument). This instrument belongs to the river lands in the south west, especially the western shore of the River Streddle. #Duduk. This instrument is heard often in the Western Deserts. #Piccolo. The piccolo is commonly seen as the instrument of the pirates in the southern Mersy Sea. Each instrument on itself has a long respectable history to tell. Category:Lore Category:Music